Opowiadanie:Inkwizycja: Rozdział drugi
Dolecieli. Inkwizytor czuł się niepewnie. Odczuwał wewnętrzny niepokój. Nie tylko dlatego, że było to jego pierwsze publiczne przemówienie do członków inkwizycji. Głównym powodem było to, iż małe, niezajmujące wiele miejsca w galaktyce Utapau było jego rodzimą planetą. Inkwizycję powołał przed pięciu laty sam lord Vader. To on, Pau’anin, był jednym z pierwszych jej członków. Właśnie dzięki temu i swojej biegłości we władaniu Mocą otrzymał rangę Wielkiego Inkwizytora i posłuszeństwo podwładnych. Wiedział jednak, że nie do końca zasłużył na piastowaną funkcję. Zdobył ją podstępem, niczym pirat; a jednak ją zdobył. Inkwizytor wielokrotnie darzył niewyjaśnioną pogardą członków z zespołu. Nie zawsze jednak była to prawdziwa pogarda. Pau’anin zdawał sobie sprawę, ilu członków inkwizycji musiało poświęcić się, by on był teraz w takim położeniu, jakim jest – by dominował. Dominował sprytem oraz intelektem. Jak wcześniej wspomniano, inkwizytor prawie nigdy nie okazywał emocji. Postronni uważali go za silniejszego, jednak tylko on, Wielki Inkwizytor, wiedział, że swoimi zdolnościami dorównuje mu niejeden kompan. Jego głowę mąciła jednak inna myśl, a mianowicie tajne informacje przekazane od samego imperatora. Imperator, o którym tyle słyszał, okazał być się w jego oczach zwykłym sędziwym mężczyzną z pomarszczoną twarzą. Rozmawiając z nim, inkwizytor częściowo stracił wiarę w Imperium Galaktyczne, twierdząc, iż jeśli szybko monarcha nie osiągnie władzy absolutnej, dni chwały Imperium będą policzone. Jest jednak coś, co nie przemija – jest Moc. Weszli do niewielkiego bunkra – on, komandor Gato oraz dwóch innych inkwizytorów ubranych w tradycyjny, ciemny strój, z wymalowanym logiem Imperium na ramionach. Przeszli jeszcze kilka kroków. Gato musiał pozostać przed salą obrad. Całe pomieszczenie zajmował wielki stół. Nawet sam inkwizytor nie wiedział, ile miejsc się przy nim zajmuje. Był zestresowany, skutecznie jednak maskował to. Choć czuł się niepewnie, zachowywał aż przesadną powagę. – Pańskie miejsce – zwrócił się do niego jeden z inkwizytorów. Pau’anin zajął je z lekkim grymasem. Do stołu przyleciała latająca sonda, nalewając do kubka Wielkiego Inkwizytora zielonego napoju. Spojrzał na napój. Aż cały bulgotał. W końcu stwierdził, że najwyższy czas przemówić. – Przyjaciele – zaczął. – To nadzwyczajne spotkanie nie jest pomysłem moim ni naszego mistrza, lorda Dartha Vadera. Spotkania tego zażądał sam imperator. – kontynuował. – Najważniejszą sprawą jest ziszczenie się pewnej legendy… pewnej… – zawiesił się, złapał oddech. – Legendy z czasów niepamiętnych wojen klonów. Legendy o lordzie Sith, który przeżył rzekomą śmierć z rąk Jedi… dziewiętnaście lat temu… na Naboo… – A więc to prawda – odezwał się jeden z nich. Był również odziany w czarną zbroję, z maską na głowie. Tęgi, aczkolwiek wysoki. Niski, zniekształcony przez zbroję głos. – Albo po prostu chcesz nas wrobić w swoją kolejną intrygę! – Intrygujące jest to, Czwarty Bracie, że nawet nie umiecie podstępem ukryć pułapki. – Pau’anin uśmiechnął się ironicznie i popatrzył na zielony napój. – Poniesie śmierć ten, kto tego dokonał! – na jego słowa, jedna z sióstr skoczyła, wspomagając się Mocą, i próbowała dojść do drzwi. Wielki Inkwizytor zrobił to samo, z tym że był pierwszy. Zapalił laserowy miecz, jednakże tylko jedną z dwóch obrotowych kling. Dziewczyna zrobiła to samo. Niebawem ich szable skrzyżowały się. – Zapłacisz na zdradę Imperium – wyszeptał Pau’anin, a niebawem, wskutek szybkiego opuszczenia broni, zamienili się miejscami. Siostra zdjęła maskę. Była Twi’lekanką. Ciekawe – pomyślał Inkwizytor – jak ukryła swoje lekku pod hełmem. Niemniej jednak radziła sobie nieźle. Niestety, nie aż tak świetnie jak Pau’anin, który w ostateczności jednym ruchem miecza wycelował prosto w serce. Dziewczyna na miejscu wyzionęła ducha. – Tak kończy ten, kto zadziera z Imperium – wyśmiał ją. Poczuł się niezwyciężony. Czuł, że jest najpotężniejszy, że nikt mu nie dorówna. Poczuł w końcu w pełni swoją rangę, poczuł, że to właśnie on stoi na czele inkwizycji. Smukłe ciało siostry leżało na podłodze, czekając na droidy sprzątające. Inkwizytor zaś wyprostował się i z powrotem zajął swoje miejsce, uprzednio traktując mieczem szklankę z zielonym napojem. – Nie przedłużając – kontynuował, jak gdyby nigdy nic. – Nie przedłużając, sam imperator zlecił nam, inkwizytorom, bardzo delikatną, jak się wyrażę, misję. – Nie mówisz chyba, że mamy osobiście stanąć do pojedynku z lordem Sithów! – Nie powiedziałem tak, Czwarty Bracie, ale jeżeli chcesz – spoważniał – mogę polecić tobie to zadania. Wracając – jego niewielki myśliwiec namierzono w pasie asteroid w ogół Utapau. Szczęśliwym trafem właśnie tu przebywamy. Ów lord na pewno nie spodziewa się ataku. I tutaj mam kolejną niespodziankę: Sierars System zaoferowało nam do dyspozycji nowe myśliwce TIE. Są zwrotniejsze i szybsze, jednak cały czas będą podlegały unowocześnieniom. Sith podróżuje korwetą, dlatego tak ciężko będzie się doń dostać. Najprawdopodobniej nie obędzie się bez drobnej, jak to ujmę, potyczki – pokazał swoje krzywe Pau’ańskie zęby. }} Kategoria:Inkwizycja/Opowiadania Kategoria:Opowiadania